


The Head Massage Occurence

by bowsandarrows



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, head canon, head massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsandarrows/pseuds/bowsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels as if he's just about to be overcome by darkness that he just barely recognized the fingers on his head and the voice behind him. "Tired?"</p>
<p>(Or the one where Jared is tired and Misha gives him a head massage)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Head Massage Occurence

**Author's Note:**

> Still questioning why I wrote this but I hope you like it. Not proofread or anything. I wrote this on my phone in like 10 minutes haha

It was a long day after shooting three scenes that Jared finally plopped down on the communial sofa placed on the set for the producers and cast. Jared sighs, closing his eyes leaning his head back against the back of the light blue leather sofa. Jared is wavering on the line between the real world and the dream world. He feels as if he's just about to be overcome by darkness that he just barely recognized the fingers on his head and the voice behind him. "Tired?" The voice asks, the fingers have not left his head but dig deeper to his scalp.

Jared opens his eyes to see who the voice belongs to, he opens his eyes to discover a single pair of blue eyes belonging to The only and only Misha Collins. Misha looks at Jared with sympathetic eyes awaiting Jareds answer.

"Singer wore us out. Made us go over the same scene ten times. Something must have really bitten him in the ass today."

Misha hums, asking, "Where's Jensen?"

"Dunno, probably passed out in his trailer" after finished the sentence Jared winces in pain as a pounding headache starts to form.

  
"Headache?" Misha asks, Jared nods wincing again, "Here, lean your head back again" Jared seems afraid to oblige, "If you draw another mustache and nose hair with a sharpie on me, I swear I'll kill you."

Misha pouts at Jared, "Oh come on! You've got to admit that was pretty funny! You didn't notice until you went home the next day!" Misha laughs as Jared glares at him, "I couldn't get it off for a week! The make up department had to use two bottles of that powder stuff or whatever it's called to cover it up for scenes!" Misha continues laughing, his hands have since left Jareds scalp, having clutched at his stomach doubling over, laughing at the memory.

This pisses off Jared more, still glaring he punches Misha in the stomach. Misha stops laughing immediately, gasping, trying to catch a breath and groaning in pain. Jared grins, triumphant he made Misha shut up about the not-that-fun prank. The worst part was that Jensen was apart of it, it being Jensen's idea in the first place.

_He deserved it_. Jared thinks and settles back against the back of the sofa leaning his head back. Behind him, Misha recovers from the blow, seeing Jared massaging his temples trying to lessen his headache.

Observing, Misha sees that the attempt was futile at best as Jared winces every few seconds. Misha stands behind Jared, and buries his hands in Jareds hair. Proceeding to knead his fingers in Jareds scalp, this elicits a moan of contentment from Jared. Misha continues kneading, behind Jareds head and his forehead. Jared moans when Misha massages his temples, and behind his ears. He spends more time in those places.

The kneading and moaning goes unnoticed by most of the crew on set, but it stirs something deep inside both men. Something that might lead to more, might become something. Misha feels his heart swell for Jared whereas Jared feels his heart flutter, thought he tries to ignore the feeling. The massage continues, lulling Jared into a peaceful sleep.

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my friend For making me write this. I apologize for any mistakes. I'm pretty sure that friend is reading this now, in which case Hello. In another case. I need to sleep. Hope you liked it though. 
> 
> Comment? I love feedback <3


End file.
